The Hidden Canyon
The Hidden Canyon is the tenth episode of The Land Before Time. It originally aired on March 23rd, 2007 and in the United States on March 16th. Plot The episode starts with the gang playing "Toss the Seed." In the middle of the game, the pinecone is tossed into an unseen entrance. The gang goes to discover what it is, only to find a canyon full of trees of unknown fruit. Cera smells it and says it's good but when Chomper smells it, he says it is bad and his head hurts. The gang eats them and finds that the fruit are tree sweets and are very sweet, but addicting. After eating a whole bunch, they are full. Ducky suggested to tell everyone about it, but Cera states that there isn't enough food for everyone. Soon, everyone goes home where Ducky and Spike's mother questions her son and daughter about where they've been. Ducky lies and tells her they were playing and her mother thought they were hungry and saved a pile of leaves for the full Ducky and Spike. The gang eats more fruits the next day and that night, Ducky's mother grows worried that Ducky and Spike aren't eating much. Ducky was about to confess the truth, only to see that somehow, Screech and Thud made it into the Great Valley as a break-in. Everyone panics and runs while the adults (Topps is one of them) fights Screech and Thud. The adults manage to win the fight but the residents of the Great Valley discuss matters in their own hands. The trouble is that the adults will keep an eye out for an open entrance between the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond. The next day, Spike discovers another passageway between the Hidden Canyon and the Mysterious Beyond and discovers footprints made by Screech and Thud. The gang decides to tell the adults about what they've been doing. After telling the adults, they discover that the Tree Sweets are actually fruits that make Sharpteeth sick. Because there aren't many, it can't stop Sharpteeth anymore. They discover the Hidden Canyon, but to see that Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are in the Hidden Canyon. While Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn engage the Sharpteeth in combat, the gang must go for help. Grandpa Longneck goes against Screech and Thud while Mr. Threehorn fends off against Red Claw. Realizing that they won't make it, the gang plans a way to aid the adults in combat. They decide to use their skills in the game "Toss the Seed" to toss the Tree Sweets against the Sharpteeth, which proves to help the adults a lot. After tossing a couple, Mr. Threehorn tries the same thing and tosses it into Red Claw's mouth, which he swallows. With the Sharpteeth at its weakest, the adults get the upperhand and fends off the Sharpteeth. After the battle, the entrance to the Hidden Canyon was to be blocked by rocks so the Sharpteeth can't get in, but also means no more Tree Sweets to eat. Soon, the kids apologize for never telling anyone about what they did. Mr. Threehorn states that he is getting old to fight, but Cera compliments him about the battle against Red Claw. Soon, everyone hears Mr. Threehorn tell about his battle against Red Claw at the end. Voice Actors * Cody Arens as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Thud * Max Burkholder as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer * Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw/Screech * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * John Ingle as Mr. Threehorn Songs * Good Times, Good Friends * Made A Mistake Reception "The Hidden Canyon" has a current rating of 9.4/10 at TV.com, based on seven votes. Quotes Topps: I'll say. You kids made a mistake. No one is supposed to eat the tree sweets in the Hidden Canyon. Grandpa Longneck: You say you saw footprints. Chomper: Yeah. Fast Biter footprints. Grandma Longneck: (in worry) Children, how much of the tree sweets did you eat? Littlefoot: (Answering Grandma Longneck's question) A lot. Cera: What does that have to do with anything? Grandpa Longneck: Those tree sweets (ones in the hidden canyon) have a smell that sharpteeth don't like. Topps: (after Grandpa Longeck) In fact it makes them sick. Chomper: I believe that. Grandma Longneck: But if there aren't many tree sweet trees left the smell won't stop sharpteeth (meaning all of them) from coming into the great valley. Littlefoot: What? Cera: Oh no! Grandpa Longeck: Grandma you warn the others. Mr. Threehorn and I will check upon the hidden canyon. Topps: At least now we know how the sharpteeth (meaning Screech and Thud) got in. Grandpa Longneck: Well, there are still some tree sweets up here. Topps: Oh you can hardly smell them no wonder it didn't keep the sharpteeth. (meaning Screech and Thud) Screech: [ Screeches ] Ruby: That screech-y screech. The fast biters (Screech and Thud) are back! Red Claw: Roars Littlefoot: That sounds like (Red Claw appears) Red Claw!!! Topps: I am getting to old to tangle with Sharpteeth! Cera: But Daddy. You were so brave the way you fought with Red Claw. Dinosaurs: (in amazment) Oohhhh! Topps: Chuckles Ah, it was nothing. There I was, face to face with Red Claw, now the trick to fighting sharpteeth is to not let them think your afraid, so I marched up to that big bully and looked him straight in the eye and he knew he was boss. Trivia * With more than twenty unique errors, this episode has more animation errors than in any other episode. * Grandpa Longneck and Topps meet and fight Red Claw and the Fast Biters Screech & Thud for the first time. * Cera's flow in the river that is in the Hidden Canyon while singing is similar to the one Baloo did in Disney's The Jungle Book and Ducky afterwards before Baloo meets Mowgli note this is another exampled of recycled scenes. * When the kids are playing toss the seed is identical to human goal this must be their version of soccer. * Mr. Threehorn telling the kids no one is allowed to eat the tree sweets in the Hidden Canyon because the smell makes Sharpteeth sick is similar to God telling Adam and Eve not allowed to eat the forbidden fruit in Eden the place in which the Great Valley where the dinosaurs live is based on. * Grandpa Longneck refers to the climax of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses when he mentions it has been a long time since any Sharpteeth got into the Great Valley. * This is the first episode not to reach for a DVD release for the TV series of the Land Before Time, this is the same to "The Big Longneck Test". However, this episode was released on DVD as a bonus feature in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. Goofs * During the opening scene of the episode, the back of Littlefoot's head is miscolored. * In the scene where the grown-ups are gathering the children and forming a blockade to stop Screech and Thud, there is a very large Pachycephalosaurus that is almost as large as Grandma Longneck. * During one shot when the grown-up blockade scene zooms in on Daddy Topps and a Triceratops prorsus, the Triceratops prorsus is briefly depicted with Tria's model instead of its normal one. * During one shot when the grown-up blockade scene pulls away from Daddy Topps and the Triceratops prorsus, Daddy Topps' entire body is colored the same color black as his back and the colors of two Apatosaurus louisae''change to the same colors as Grandpa Longneck. * During one shot when the Great Valley Civilians are attempting to figure out how Screech and Thud got into the Great Valley, a ''Triceratops prorsus is briefly depicted with huge eyes. * In one shot when Littlefoot is looking at the battle wondering what to do to help, Red Claw has three fingers on each of his hands. * Shortly after the previous error, when Littlefoot is looking at the treesweets, some of his tail is colored the same as his underbelly, and Chomper is correctly (though accidentally) depicted with two fingers. * For a few frames, a curious error is made, wherein Grandpa has red sclerae instead of white when he is about to knock away Thud. This happens for a few frames. * During the scene where Grandpa Longneck and Daddy Topps are pushing rocks to block the Hidden Canyon, Grandma Longneck is briefly seen with Grandpa Longneck's coloring. * During the scene with the meeting at the Rock Circle, a curious error is made in which a model reserved for young longneck characters, such as Littlefoot and Ali, is applied to an adult longneck. * Aside from the oversized longneck child, several other dinosaurs seen at the meeting at the Rock Circle have animation errors. The crest of one Corythosaurus fades in and out of the frame, while another appears to be floating. An Ankylosaurus is seen fused into a wall, while another is facing in the completely wrong direction. The left foot of an Iguanodon is fusing into the foot of an Apatosaurus louisae right next to it. Oversized models of Ceraand Spike can also be seen in the crowd, with the model even being mis-colored in Cera's case. Even Red Claw can be seen in the background. Category:The Land Before Time Category:Television episodes